Predestination
by fallenangelfallenangel
Summary: la pelirroja observó al bartender quien lucia muy sombrio y misterioso, sintio un escalofrio al oirlo decir. " si pudiera poner frente a ti al hombre que te arruino la vida ... ¿ lo matarias?". Su corazon latio a mil por hora pero no vacilo en responderle. " Si".
Como estan? Se me ocurrio una historia/adaptacion de una de mis peliculas favoritas: Predestinación, con algunos cambios.. bueno, muchos cambios!.

es una historia AU / y los caracteres pueden estar un poco OOC

DISCLAIMER: Digimon no es de mi propiedad y la historia tampoco.

* * *

 _._

 _"...No puedo asegurarte que todo va a salirte bien, pero de una cosa si estoy seguro:_

 _Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida..._

 _._

 _Te extraño terriblemente..."_

* * *

Sábado por la noche en Shinjuku, las calles mucho mas quietas de lo habitual. Era otoño y la lluvia no habia parado de caer desde varias horas, el viento soplaba con fuerza haciendo que la noche sea aun mas fria, capaz de hacer tiritar a la ciudad entera.

La quietud de un bar en una calle no muy transitada, se vio interrumpida cuando la campanilla de la puerta repicó de repente, el bartender se sorprendió al ver a una chica aparecer a pesar del mal clima (y de la hora) aunque pensandolo bien jamas caia mal la visita de un cliente.

Se acerco sin mucha prisa, y antes de poder ofrecerle algo, la chica habló:

\- una cerveza muy fria, por favor - dijo mientras le extendia un fajo de billetes.

El bartender se sorprendió y no pudo evitar replicarle

\- ¿con este frio? Tengo otras bebidas mas calientes sabe?

\- no pedi su opinión - contesto fijando su mirada en el bartender - solo deme la... ugh!.. - agregó con desagrado sin terminar su oración.

El bartender no entendio aquella reaccion y se atrevió a preguntar

\- ¿que sucede?

\- me critica por tomar una cerveza fria y usted usa gafas de sol en la noche.. que ironia... - replico la chica sin dejar de mirarlo de forma rara.

\- es un habito mio - replicó el bartender - me ayuda a mirar en todas las direcciones sin ser observado - finalizo para luego comenzar a limpiar una de las mesas.

\- siempre habla con todos los clientes? contandoles sus historias? - pregunto la chica, mientras apoyaba .

\- oh, yo tengo una buena historia... - respondio casi al instante el bartender con una sonrisa enigmatica

\- no me interesa escucharla

\- ... a menos que creas tener una historia mejor que la mia - finalizo el bartender trayendo la cerveza y colocandola en frente de la muchacha.

\- yo tengo una historia mucho mejor que la de usted - y algo dubitativa añadio - pero no tengo intencion de contarsela.

\- Pero a mi me gustaria escucharla - ofrecio el bartender - Ud es mi unico cliente y con este clima no creo que venga nadie mas.. asi que... ¿que dice?

la chica penso por algunos segundos y encogiendose de hombros asintió.

\- solo si usted cuenta primero su historia.

\- muy bien - accedió el bartender quien por su forma de hablar parecia no encajar con el sitio, en serio atendia un bar? - hace un par de meses en una noche como esta, un extraño entro y trato de robarme todo lo que tenia, lo que en realidad era muy poco tengo que decir...pero me las arregle para echarlo de aqui solo con mis puños mientras que el tenia un arma... una muy buena arma tengo que decir.

\- ¿y?

-¿y que?

\- esa es toda la historia? - inquirió la chica con incredulidad

\- pues si... - dijo el bartender mientras caminaba - pensandolo bien no era una buena historia - y con esto ultimo destapo dos botellas de cerveza y se sento al lado de ella

\- tu historia es horrible.

\- lo se. ahora es tu turno - dijo fingiendo desinteres, sin embargo la observo bien, vestia unos pantalones jean, una camisa a cuadros y una chaqueta de cuero algo vieja por el pasar de los años, su cabello era rojizo oscuro pero sin duda lo que mas llamaban su atencion eran sus ojos violetas que resaltaban a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche.

la chica encendio un cigarro y comenzo a hablar

\- Naci un 13 de octubre de 1986, bueno no naci ese dia pero fue el dia en que me dejaron en el orfanato, nadie vio a nadie cerca ni escucharon ruidos. Solo se alertaron de mi presencia porque alguien llamo al orfanato. Ese fue el primero de mis dias en los que el mundo me recibia tal y como era: una persona destinada a estar sola. Y fui bautizada con el nombre de Rika.

el bartender continuo escuchando sin inmutarse

\- Mi infancia fue diferente a la de los demas niños, ellos estaban ocupados en jugar, portarse mal, en los tipicos berrinches que hacen... pero yo no. Me gustaba leer, conocer el origen de todo aquello que no entendia, y en los pocos momentos en los que no hacia nada me dedicaba a observar a los niños afuera en las calles, aquellos que tenian familia. No entendia que habia hecho que fuera tan malo que hizo que mis padres me abandonaran...

 _" una niña de aproximadamente 7 años miraba ensimismada a una pareja de esposos junto a su pequeño hijo, tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no se fijo que un auto venia a toda velocidad, el conductor logro frenar a tiempo haciendo sonar su bocina a mas no poder_

 _\- pero que demonios te pasa niña! Estas loca! Pudiste haberte matado muchacha insensata!_

 _La niña de cabellos rojizos en lugar de intimidarse por las palabras del señor, solo atina a darle un puñetazo a una de las luces del auto, destrozandolo por completo_

 _\- Rika por Dios que hiciste! - grito la tutora del orfanato mientras se acercaba a la escena -¿te hiciste daño?- dijo mientras la revisaba y dirigiendose al chofer solo agrego - mil disculpas señor!"_

-vaya! Eras buena con los puños - dijo sonriendo el bartender.

\- aun lo soy - replico la pelirroja encogiendose de hombros - pero nunca logre llevarme bien con los otros niños del orfanato, no tenia ni un solo amigo, de alguna manera siempre senti que no encajaba en ningun lugar; vi a muchos niños ser adoptados y salir felices de aquel horrible lugar. Yo me quede en ese sitio hasta alcanzar la edad maxima y por mis altas notas obtenidas destaque en aquel lugar. Un dia vi un anuncio por la internet - agrego entrecerrando los ojos - buscaban personas, mejor dicho mujeres para viajes al espacio o algo asi.

\- en serio? - pregunto el bartender, mientras encendia un cigarro, sin embargo no guardo el encendedor

\- algo asi decia el anuncio - respondio - fui y me presente; con mis altas calificaciones, el ser tan joven y no tener a nadie en el mundo me hizo las cosas mas faciles para ingresar a aquel lugar, recuerdo el nombre de esa organizacion: Hypnos, y a la asistente principal Riley Ohtori

* * *

 _" - entonces srta Rika ¿por que cree ser usted estar capacitada para este puesto? - pregunto un hombre muy mayor con anteojos leyendo un papel y al mismo tiempo anotaba algunas cosas en otras; a su lado habian otros dos hombres mayores que la miraban muy interesados; al fondo Riley escuchaba atentamente acompañada de una persona a la que no podia distinguir bien._

 _\- creo ser lo suficientemente capaz de cualquier cosa, y como ud puede ver en mis calificaciones tuve las notas maximas en cuanto a física y dinamica aeroespacial se refiere Señor._

 _El hombre mayor dejo por un momento sus papeles y fijo su mirada en ella._

 _\- seremos honestos con Ud. Srta Rika, en estos viajes espaciales las mujeres acompañaran a los jovenes astronautas para... cumplir otras funciones._

 _\- no entiendo - replico la joven arqueando una ceja._

 _\- ¿ha estado alguna vez con un hombre srta Rika? - pregunto con frialdad su interlocutor_

 _\- ¿y usted? - le respondio la pelirroja con cierto sarcasmo, provocando que los otros dos hombres estallaran en carcajadas. El hombre mayor se acomodo las gafas y finalizo._

 _\- es todo. Fin de la entrevista._

 _La pelirroja no se preocupo al ver al fondo a Riley asentir en señal de aprobación._

* * *

\- ¿y que paso luego? - hablo despues de un rato el bartender.

\- fui seleccionada - dijo con algo de orgullo la pelirroja - junto con otras 9 chicas, todas ellas casi igual de capaces que yo. Pero ninguna era igual a mi; yo era mas fuerte, mas inteligente, mas rapida y sobresali entre todas ellas, parecia que por fin habia encontrado el lugar al que pertenecia - hizo una pausa antes de continuar - sin embargo no tenia ninguna amiga y las otras chicas comenzaron a envidiarme hasta provocar una pelea.

\- ohh - dijo el bartender soltando una risa juguetona - eso debio haber terminado mal.

\- termino terriblemente mal, no para mi por supuesto pero igual nos llevaron a la enfermeria a revisar que no tuvieramos nada malo - agrego la pelirroja mientras bebia una de las cervezas que el bartender habia traido hace ya buen rato - pero a lo lejos pude ver al medico decirle algo a la srta Riley mientras revisaban mi expediente... al dia siguiente yo estaba fuera de Hypnos.

* * *

 _\- ¿solo por una pelea? - preguntaba la pelirroja mientras sacaba su maleta de la habitacion que le habian dado._

 _Riley asintio mientras se acomodaba el cabello._

 _\- Rika creeme que esto sera solo temporal, en serio. Se todo el potencial que puedes llegar a tener y nadie esta tan molesta con esta situacion como yo._

 _\- no es cierto._

 _\- Rika - dijo mientras ponia una de sus manos en los hombros de la muchacha - te prometo, no.. te juro que pronto tendras noticias de mi._

* * *

\- por supuesto que no le crei - dijo la pelirroja - entonces tuve que volver al mundo real con lo poco que tenia y buscar un empleo de verdad, consegui trabajo en la residencia de las Nonaka como mucama, creo que la mujer que me contrato solo lo hizo porque yo le parecia bonita y nada mas. Mi unica distraccion eran buscar libros por internet y de vez en cuando ir al teatro a ver alguna buena obra, mi vida transcurria en total monotonia hasta que...

\- ¿hasta que...?

\- hasta que lo conoci.

* * *

 _era una oscura noche y amenazaba con llover, la pelirroja comenzo a correr porque traia en sus manos un nuevo libro de un autor que le parecio lo suficientemente decente como para comprarlo, y no queria que se mojara._

 _\- maldito clima de Shinjuku - murmuro entre dientes mientras corria por las calles y buscaba un taxi con la mirada antes de volver a correr en direccion al pequeño cuarto que alquilaba, con la lluvia y su prisa no reparo en un hombre que estaba parado en una esquina de la calle y chocó con el, empujandolo._

 _\- ups! lo siento! - fue lo primero que atino a decir_

\- ¿ que le dijo el ? - pregunto curioso el bartender

\- dijo que esperaba a alguien, y en mi afan de molestarlo le dije que las cosas buenas pueden llegar a aquellos que esperan, pero no espere a que el me respondiera que " pero solo aquellas dejadas por los que se apresuran" - suspiro con cierto pesar - era una frase de Abraham Lincoln.. ¿que probabilidades habian de que estuvieramos pensando lo mismo? Como sea, entablamos conversacion, jamas habia hablado con nadie de esa manera, era como si me conociera de toda la vida, por su forma de hablar se notaba que era un hombre culto, algo mayor que yo y con mucho dinero, porque saco un rollo de billetes de cien dolares para pagar el cafe que me habia invitado; igual de sarcastico que yo, muy guapo y con esos malditos ojos azules que yo no podia dejar de mirar.

el bartender se limito a escuchar atentamente mientras abria y cerraba casi como una mania aquel encendedor que traia en las manos.

\- fue la primera vez que me senti bien con alguien, era la primera vez que me enamoraba, que pensaba que este mundo traia algo bueno para mi despues de todo, senti por primera vez que encajaba en esta vida. Teniamos poco tiempo juntos hasta que un dia me llevo al parque de Shinjuku, se despidio de mi diciendo que volveria, que regresaria en unos minutos.

\- ¿ Y entonces?

\- jamas regreso, desaparecio de mi vida y yo volvi a mi miserable vida de empleada en la residencia Nonaka, jurando que no volveria a confiar en ningun hombre hasta que un buen dia tocaron a mi puerta.

\- no me digas que era el...

\- era Riley, cumplio su promesa y me ofrecio volver a Hypnos pero tambien me revelo que su organizacion no hacia viajes al espacio ni ninguna de las cosas que nos habian mencionado. Era muy discreta. Pidio que nos reunieramos el siguiente mes en las instalaciones de su organizacion porque me querian dentro del proyecto, mejor dicho, su jefe me queria dentro del proyecto - volvio a suspirar con pesar - sin embargo mi amante desaparecido me habia dejado un pequeño regalo...

\- ¿ esperabas un hijo?

la pelirroja asintió mientras cerraba los ojos

\- asi es. Pase los nueve meses de mi embarazo metida en un maldito hospital. No me importaba nada, habia encontrado una razon para vivir, alguien por quien luchar y no iba a hacer lo mismo que mis padres, no iba a abandonar a mi bebe nunca. Hasta que llego el dia del parto - termino de beber su cerveza y agrego - estuve en labor de parto casi un dia entero y los doctores optaron por hacerme una cesarea. Fue ahí que todo se vino abajo.

\- ¿que fue lo que paso?

\- robaron a mi bebe cuando tenia apenas una semana de nacida, la enfermera juraba que se dio vuelta apenas un par de segundos y mi bebe estaba desaparecida, nadie vio nada, nadie supo nada y jamas la halle... volvi a la monotonia, pero no puedo olvidar nada de lo sucedido.

\- lo odias mucho verdad? - pregunto friamente mientras se levantaba de aquella mesa e iba tras la barra principal de aquel bar.

\- ¿al hombre que me arruino la vida? Por supuesto. Es un maldito miserable que no merece vivir por todo el daño que me ha hecho, nada hubiera sucedido si no lo hubiera conocido.- dijo la pelirroja levantandose y siguiendo al bartender hasta quedar frente a la barra.

\- ¿que harias si lo vieras?

\- dudo mucho que vuelva a verlo.

\- pero ¿que harias si lo vieras? - insistió el bartender.

\- no se, seria capaz de matarlo... no lo se.

Sin que se lo esperara el bartender se apoyo en la barra y le dijo casi susurrando.

\- yo se donde esta ese hombre.

la pelirroja abrio los ojos totalmente en shock

\- ¿que? Pero si ni siquiera te he dicho su nombre! Ni sabes como es, ni que edad tiene, ni..

\- ¿ lo harias ?

\- comienzo a dudar de que realmente atiendas este bar... - dijo algo incomoda la pelirroja mientras observaba al bartender quien lucia muy sombrio y misteriosio, sintio un escalofrio al oirlo decir.

\- si pudiera poner frente a ti al hombre que te arruino la vida ... ¿ lo matarias?

Su corazon latio a mil por hora pero no vacilo en responderle.

\- Si.

* * *

Gracias por leer! Nos vemos en el sgte capitulo!

perdon por las fallas ortograficas

FA2


End file.
